Foods We Eat!/Transcript
This is a transcript for Foods We Eat!. Transcript Kids: Foods We Eat! Gooble: How can you tell a Goobketeer? Alex, Myles, Brooklyn, and the Goobketeers: He's the one with the thumb in his ear! Yay! DJ Lance: Hello Friends! You know, Gooble is having fun with some Kids in his club. Look! Gooble: Hey Hey Hey what's going on here? Brooklyn: Fwa! Foofa: Just sewing flowers! I'd like to be a Goobketeer please? Gooble: No, Please! Because why Alex? Alex: The Goobketeer club is only for kids! Gooble: That's Right Alex! Go away, Foofa! Foofa: Foofketeers, what does a Foofketeer like more than anything? Sadie Templin, Diego Calderon, Hailey Abbott, and the Foofketeers: Flowers, of course! Yay! Gooble: Now, let's talk about food! What are your favorite foods? Myles: Birthday Cake! Alex: Watermelon! Brooklyn: Mack Chee! Alex: She likes Macaroni and Cheese! Gooble: Julia, what's your favorite food? Julia: Salad! Gooble: Salad? Julia: M-hm! Gooble: Parker? Parker: Pizza! (music starts) The Goobketeers: Foods we eat, Foods we eat! Foods we like yum-yummy! Foods we eat, Foods we eat! Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum! Brooklyn: Dah! Alex: Doesn't matter if you like Watermelon! Myles: Or cake too! Parker: Pizza! Julia: Or Salad! Gooble and the Goobketeers: It gives ya' somethin' to chew! (music ends) All: Yay! Mylin: My name is Mylin! I like to dance! (music starts) Chocolate, Chocolate! We love you! You're sweet! And Healthy! And very delicious too! Chocolate, Chocolate! You're so Brown! We eat you in our hands, not upside down! C-H-O-C-A-L-A-T-E Chocolate! (music ends) (William Tell Oveture by Rossini starts) (William Tell Oveture by Rossini ends) Plex: C'mon let's go shopping! DJ Lance: That's a great idea! Ava, Foofa, Brobee, Muno, Cheebo, and Toodee: Yay! (music starts) Cheebo: Going Shopping! (Ava laughing) Foofa: Going shopping today! Cheebo: Going Shopping! Brobee: It's Work! Muno and Toodee: No Play! Plex: But First, Brobee: We have to make a list! All: Let's Go Go Go! Make it at our fists! (music ends) All: Yay! Tony: My Name is Tony! I like to Dance! Story Time! Once upon a time there was a girl named Sugar. Sugar always loved products with Milk, Chocolate, and Yogurt in them. So she decided to make her own recipe. It was called Milk-Chocolate-Yogurt surprise! It was all mixed up! But what could she do? Sugar had to see what was first, second, and last. First, Second, Last. First she poured in some milk. Second she poured in some chocolate. And lastly she poured in some Yogurt. And then, Ta-Da! There she had it! A Milk-Chocolate-Yogurt surprise! The End! Plex: Now that we're going shopping, let's - DJ Lance: Do the Shopping Cart! All: Yay! DJ Lance: Push your cart around the store! Grab food off the shelf and grab some more! Do the shopping cart! You put it in the shopping cart! All: Push your cart around the store! Grab food off the shelf and grab some more! Do the shopping cart! You put it in the shopping cart! Plex: We've did it! Jennifer: My Name is Jennifer! I like to Dance! (Fur Elise by Beethoven starts) (Fur Elise by Beethoven ends) (music starts) Head Shoulders Knees and Toes, Knees and Toes (Peppa and George laughing) Head Shoulders Knees and Toes, Knees and Toes And eyes and ears and mouth and nose (Laughing) Head Shoulders Knees and Toes, Knees and Toes (music ends) Toodee: Toodketeers, what is this? Jacob Dahl, Benjamin Johnson. and the Toodketeers: Chocolate Milk! (music starts) All: Chocolate! Ch-Ch-Chocolate Milk! Yummy! Chocolate! Ch-Ch-Chocolate Milk! In my Tummy! Dr-Dr-Dink Drink it Up! You don't eat it in a bowl, you eat it in a cup! Sluuuurrp! Yay! (music ends) Marc: My Name is Marc! I like to Dance! (music starts) I like Spaghetti (3x) It's super yummy like a yeti! I like Spaghetti (3x) I do not feed it to my petty! S P A G H E T T I Spaghetti! Yay! (music ends) (Symphony no 5 by Beethoven starts) (Symphony no 5 by Beethoven ends) Muno: OK, I like Red and I'm eating a red pepper! Brobee: Hey are Peppers red or orange! DJ Lance: Ha Ha! Brobee, Peppers are green and both red and orange! (music starts) Brobee: Red or Orange! DJ Lance and Muno: Red or Orange! Plex: Here's a Red Pepper! Foofa: Here's an Orange Pepper! Toodee: You don't have to explain! All: Red or Orange! Red or Orange! (music ends) Terra: My Name is Terra! I like to Dance! DJ Lance: The Super Music Friends Show is on! People: It's Super Music Friends C'mon La, la, la, la, la, la! The Swami: Let's learn about Veggies we eat with the Gabba Rockstars! (music starts) (drums playing) Isaiah: Cabbage, Broccoli and Cauliflower! Scarlett: Let's not forget peppers! Gabba Rockstars: Cabbage, Broccoli and Cauliflower! Let's learn about them all! Jamie: Cabbage is Gree-ee-een! It tastes like water but food! It's crunchy like a watermelon! Puts us in a really good mood! Imani: Broccoli! It's like a tree! It's green and crunchy too! It may taste yucky! But it is yummy! It's also good for you! Scarlett: Cauliflower! Looks like clouds! At the beginning it has green leaves! Cauliflower! Can't feel down! Puts us in our heaves! Isaiah: Peppers are green orange red! Tasty is a secret! It has seeds in the inside for a little surprise! Gabba Rockstars: Cabbage, Broccoli and Cauliflower Let's not forget Peppers! Cabbage, Broccoli and Cauliflower! Let's learn about them all! We know about them all! (music ends) All: Yay! DJ Lance: Listening and dancing to music is - awesome!!! (music starts) Veggies! You're healthy you're like fruit! Veggies! You also look so cute! You're mostly green I've ever seen! Any different color! Tomatoes are Red and Cauliflower is White! And I'm like what? oh! Veggies! You're healthy you're like fruit! Veggies! You also look so cute! You are Vegetables! (music ends) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 DJ Lance: Welcome Back! Hey, Plex is about to give his Plexketeer Club a snack! Plex: Snack Time! Snack Time! Time to Eat! Time to Eat! Plexketeers: Yay! Plex: Yay! (laughs) So, We're having Meatballs, Yogurt, and Sardines for snack. Plexketeers: We love Meatballs, Yogurt, and Sardines! Mike: Plex!!! Plex: Yes Mike? Mike: I'd like a juice box! (Music starts) Plexketeers: We want a juice box! A juicy juice box! Not your everyday ordinary juice box! We want a treat so sweet every kid needs! Line up a two box! We want a juice box! (music ends) Plex: OK Plexketeers you can have some juice boxes. (beams some Meatballs, Yogurt, Sardines, and Juice Boxes for the Plexketeers) Plexketeers: Yay! (DJ Lance laughing) Matt: Hi, My Name's Matt! I Can Dance! (Music starts) Oh! I Love to Drink Orange Juice! I Love to Drink Orange Juice! (2x) See my Orange Juice it's healthy! Yes it is! Laughing in its straw! All that I see is my juice box. But I love to sip! But Oh! I Love to Drink Orange Juice! I Love to Drink Orange Juice! (2x) (Music ends) DJ Lance: It's Bedtime for all of our friends in Gabbaland! Shh! (Muno wakes up) Muno: Uh, DJ Lance, DJ Lance: Yes Muno? Muno: I'd like to have a midnight snack. DJ Lance: OK Muno, here you go! Muno: Thanks DJ Lance! Yummy Yummy! (Plex wakes up) Plex: Whoa Whoa Whoa Muno! Please don't eat chocolate when it's time to sleep! Muno: Why not? Plex: Because it has caffeine! Muno: Uh, what's caffeine? (Music starts) Plex: Caffeine is a nervous system! And it's onset is 1 hour! Caffeine has 3-4 hours of duration of action! So don't eat too much brown-colored stuff or coffee at night or before bed, so you won't have caffeine. (Music ends) Muno: OK I won't. Plex: (yawning) OK! (Muno falls asleep) (Plex falls asleep) DJ Lance: Shh! Lindsey: My Name is Lindsey! I like to Dance! (Sonata no 8 3rd movement begins) (Sonata no 8 3rd movement ends) DJ Lance: It's morning in Gabbaland! Brobee: Uh! What is this? Plex: Brobee, this is wheat! Brobee: Wheats? Foofa: Yes. Wheat is a type of grass. (Music starts) Muno: Wheat! Toodee: Wheat is a cereal grain! All: Wheat! It's a Pocaeae! Poales and Triticum Bread or common! Here we come! Wheat! (music ends) Dale: My Name is Dale! I like to Dance! DJ Lance: Hello Friends! This is Sugar and this is Butter! (Music starts) All: Sugar and Butter! They "stick" together! Friends forever! No Matter what the weather! Sugar and Butter! They "stick together"! All Day Long! (music ends) Tosha: My Name is Tosha! I like to Dance! DJ Lance: I Love Vegetables! Don't you? Toodee: I Do! (Music starts) All: I like vegetables! I like vegetables! I like vegetables! I like vegetables! Veggies! They give us power! Veggies! They give us power! I like Veggies! I like Veggies! (music ends) Ricky: My Name is Ricky! I like to Dance! Muno: I like Orange Juice! Do you, Munketeers? The Munketeers: Yes we do! (Music starts) All: We like Orange Juice (4x) It has a straw (2x) That you use to drink and sip it! (2x) It is super yummy and sip it! (2x) It is super yummy! I like Orange Juice (4x) (Music ends) Kerry: My Name is Kerry! I like to Dance! DJ Lance: Oh No, everyone's hands are dirty! Plex: Plexketeer meeting! Plexketeers: Yay! Brobee: Oh no! My hands are all dirty! Muno: Mine too! Foofa: Mine three! Toodee: Mine four! DJ Lance: Here's a sink! Time to wash your hands! (Hands washing) DJ Lance: Great Job! Jason: My Name is Jason! I like to Dance! DJ Lance: Yo! All: Hi! DJ Lance: It's almost time to go! All: Aw!!! DJ Lance: But first let's go back and remember what we did today! All: Yay!!! DJ Lance: First Gooble called a Goobketeer meeting and they talked about food. Then we went shopping and Plex made a list. Then I taught everyone a fun dance at the grocery store. Then the Toodketeers had chocolate milk! Then Brobee learned about the different colors peppers are. Then Plex gave the Plexketeers a snack and they had juice boxes. Then at night Muno had chocolate, but Plex said it had caffeine. Then at breakfast Brobee learned about Wheat. Then we sang about sugar and butter. Then Toodee sang a fun song about vegetables. Then Muno's Munketeers had orange juice. And lastly Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and the Plexketeers washed their hands. I had a great time today! Now it's time to dance! All: Yeah! DJ Lance: Can You help me? All: Yeah! DJ Lance: Can we Dance? All: Yeah! DJ Lance: Well let's do it, break it down! (REMIX STARTS) See Foods We Eat!/Megamix (REMIX ENDS) All: Yay!!! DJ Lance: Wow, that was so much fun! Thanks for playing with us today! All: Bye! DJ Lance: See you next time, here we go! Yooooooo Gabba Gabba!!! Category:Transcripts